Fairy Tail can be Crazier then Usual
by Girl with Life Full of Anime
Summary: Who said Fairy Tail couldn't be crazier? No! Beyond crazier! A series of drabbles that'll hopefully make you laugh! A bit of romance involved. Will be taking requests! Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This new drabble story will be as long as I can remember jokes! It is rated t—m-ish. Hope you enjoy and hopefully I'll make you laugh. Man! I feel sick today! -3-**

* * *

**Drabble 1: Something Horrifying**

**Part 1: Rainbows, Unicorns, Horror and Lisanna's Cooking**

**...**

"OMG! Don't go in there!"

"Think of ponies! Think of unicorns!"

"NO FUCKIN' WAY! IT TOOK THE CHILD!"

"TAKE IT OFF! SOMEBODY TAKE IT OFF!"

"DON'T BE SCARDY CATS!"

"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!"

Mira shook her head and took the movie off. She placed it in its case and put it away. "Mira! Why'd you take it off?!"

"Wendy won't be able to sleep tonight!" They all looked at Wendy and noticed the poor child covering her ears. Her eyes as big as balls and her face pale as snow.

"OH! OH!" Natsu jumped up and down and pulled out another movie, "Lets watch Revenge of the Unicorns!"

"Guys!" Lisanna came in running, "I brought strawberry cheesecake for the girls! I'll bring the guys once the girls are finished." Everybody gasped. As Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana and Levy went up, the other girls stayed away saying they already ate.

All of a sudden, Gajeel came and started acting as if they were in a talk show, "Oh no! The girls are going to end up eating the demon cakes! Will they survive or not? Only one can survive seeing there are only five! Let the death came begin!"

**3 Minutes Later: **

"OH! And looks like Cana and Juvia are down. Poor Mira. Having to eat it being Lisanna's sister. Lucy and Levy are neck to neck shoving it in there faces! GO SHIRMP! What's this?! Erza's traumatized?! Is Lisanna's cooking that bad..." Gajeel then blinked and burst out laughing. That was until...she walked in with five cakes for the boys...

"Guys! I have your cakes!"

"Crap..."

**36 Minutes Later: **

As the girls were still knocked out from eating that, and some of the guys just shoving the cake in their shirts, they started watching the movie.

"THE UNICORN ATTACKED THE LADY!"

"SWEET MAVIS TAKE IT OFF!"

"COVER MY EYES! SOMEBODY COVER MY EYES!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Romeoran up and tried to take out the disc. "What the—! Who the hell tapped the DVD box?!" They all looked at Natsu while the pink-haired idiot chuckled, "I didn't know it was going to be that scary..."

"Ring-a-round the rosie, a pocket full of posies,..." Wendy sang.

"WENDY STOP SINGING THAT!" Gray shouted. Wendy looked at him with her huge eyes and a creepy smile. "AHHHHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT NATSU BUT DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"THE UNICORN'S ON THE CUPBOARD! THE UNICORN'S ON THE CUP BOARD!" Bisca shouted.

"DIE UNICORN! DIE!"

"ZOMBIE UNICORNS DON'T DIE FREED!"

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE ZOMBIE UNICORN APOCALYPSE!"

"STOP SCARING ME!"

"IT'S WENDY WHO'S SUPPOSED TO SCARE YOU! SHE WON'T STOP SINGING THAT SONG!"

"OH SHIT! THE UNICORN JUST SAID DIE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**I'm done. Hopefully I made you laugh. It's short I know. But sooner I'll start making them longer. And sure. I know Lisanna cooks good I think, but I just wanted to use her. Bye.**

**I FEEL DEAD!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update! This is a request that is for treeofsakuras. Hopefully it's good. I won't be doing shout-outs for these drabbles just to let you know. **

* * *

**Drabble 2: MirAtsu?**

**Part 2: I Had a Nightmare!**

**...**

"Natsu..." Mira said with a smile so sweet that people thought she couldn't become any sweeter anymore.

"Mira...lets go and ride a horse into the sunset, my love."

"Yes Natsu..." As their lips slowly made contact, something or someone woke up.

**...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed. The whole guild looked at her and she chuckled. "Nothing to see here. Nothing to see here..."

Lucy looked over at Natsu and Mira. She saw Erza come near and sit down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Erza looked over to what Lucy was seeing and smirked. She got up and walked up to the salamander and she-devil while saying, "I need to tell Mira something..."

"Oh! Hey Erza." Mira greeted. Erza nodded and motioned for her and Natsu to listen. Lucy raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but feel curious.

**...**

"OH NATSU! I love you too!" Mira said while standing behind Lucy. Lucy froze.

"C'mon Mira. Lets go eat some fire together..."

"I can't eat fire."

"Yes you can."

"No. No I can't."

"Yes you can."

"NO I CAN'T!" Mira still had that sweet smile on her face right after that. "Natsu..."

"Mira...lets go and ride a horse into the sunset, my love."

"Yes Natsu..." A foot made contact with Natsu's face sending him flying.

"LUCY KICK!"

Mira gasped, "Natsu!" But deep down she was laughing. Seeing Erza's plan go well was joy to her. "Lucy! Why'd you do that to him!? Don't you see we're getting married?!"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" The guild all shouted at the same time all except for Mira, Natsu and Erza.

Mira nodded smiling. "Lucy...I'm not happy with how you're treating my soon to be husband..."

"I'M SORRY!" The blonde ran away while the guild was still shocked. Natsu stood up and laughed, "HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE GUYS EXPRESSION WAS PRICELESS! CAN'T BELIEVE WE FOULED YOU! HAHAHAHAHA"

The guild was too shocked to say anything.

"Hey Natsu..."

"Hahaha...yea Mira?"

"We should do this again. To see if anybody else gets jealous."

"Yea. HAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR THE LOOK ON YOUR ICED FACE GRAY!"

"Whatcha you say girl on fire?!"

"You heard me ice princess!" And just like that the guild went back to normal. Erza smiled knowing that Lucy was jealous after all. "Miratsu huh? Not bad."

* * *

**Done! I don't think this is funny at all to be honest. :( But I hope it is. Anyway please review, follow and favorite if you like. Please, don't be shy and ask for requests. :3 Just review what you want for the next chapter and I'll try and work on it. Bye!**

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I had a request to do a Cana and Gray friendship by bella-romeo. And to be honest...I most definitely agree that they do need more friendship story about these two. Hope you like and find this funny! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Called Friendship **

**Part 3: Not You You Idiot, Denial and Whats?!**

**...**

"Hey Alberona." Gray said as he sat down next to his fellow brunette friend. Cana placed her beer on the counter and sighed, "Argh. I need a boyfriend."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. I love you as a friend so I can't accept your feelings. I'm so—"

"NOT YOU YOU IDIOT!" Cana said with a funny grin. "I love you as a friend too. If I dated you it'd kinda be weird."

Gray nodded with a smirk. "Denial."

"WHAT?! I told you I don't like you like that!" Cana rolled her eyes after saying that and continued to drink on her alcoholic beverage. It was true. She didn't like him like that. She only loved him as a friend. But of course, the Great Gray wouldn't believe any of it. Cana smirked as she got an idea. "Hey Gray..."

"What is it?"

"Remember when we were younger Macao and Wakaba would always tease you of liking Erza?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "What about it?"

Cana leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I know you still like her..."

"WHAT!? No! That was a long time ago! What makes you say that?!"

"Denial." Cana mimicked him. Gray rolled his eyes with his face bright red. Cana chuckled and started thinking of how fast the years passed. Sooner or later they'd start their own families.

The brunette could've sworn she head Gray mutter, "Okay...maybe just a little...or more..." He wasn't expecting her to hear though.

"HA! YOU WERE IN DENIAL! I GET THE LAST WORD FULLBUSTER!" Gray was now the one to roll his eyes. "Whatever..." he muttered.

As Cana started to walk away, she paused and looked at Gray, "Hey...when's your birthday again? March seventh right?"

"WHAT?! NO! December three! Get your facts right!" Gray shouted.

"I'm kidding! I knew your birthday!" Cana said with a playful expression. As she was about to say something Gray interrupted her, "Well your's is on December twelve! HA! I know your brithday and I take it seriously!"

Cana nodded. As she started to walk away again she smiled sadly, "Time has really flied by so fast..."

* * *

**This ain't funny at all right? I guess you're right. It's just that I can't somehow make a GrAna funny friendship scene. If you found this funny, good to know! Bye! **

**-Girl with Life Full of Anime**


End file.
